


Promises

by LuriYowell



Series: Comfort Couch [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, These babies give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuriYowell/pseuds/LuriYowell
Summary: Modern AU where Sync likes to get in trouble and Ion offers him a place to relax and calm down.Can be read as both platonic or romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After playing abyss I fell in love with these lil green beans and got sad that were so few fic with them so I decided to write some myself... I might explore this lil au more bc I have so many small headcanons for it so yeah... we'll see :')
> 
> also, Sync and Ion aren't related :'3

As he entered the apartment, the first thing Ion noticed was the extra pair of shoes, followed by the sound of the TV running in the living room. With a soft sigh, Ion slipped out of his own shoes and neatly placed them besides his guests, before entering the living room with a soft smile on his lips.

As expected, his couch was currently occupied by a grumpy, green-haired boy, zapping between channels without really paying much attention to what was actually on the screen. The other didn’t even look to him as he entered the room, completely lost in thought. So carefully he made his way to the couch and sat down besides his guest, finally getting the other to look at him.

“How are you doing?” Ion asked innocently enough. He knew the other most likely wouldn’t give him a direct answer if he asked why he was here, if any at all. He’d learned that lesson long ago. Right now all he had to do was read the other’s actions to figure out what he needed. One of the good things about being basically the same person meant, that reading the other wasn’t that difficult for either of them most of the time.

“Fuck off,” Sync responded simply with a light glare, though moved himself to make better room for his counterpart.

Ion breathed out a small chuckle. “I live here though,” he argued, as he took the other’s invitation and gently leaned himself against the other. Sync didn’t move nor push him away, he simply looked back at the TV, mumbling what sounded like a “Shut up” under his breath, with pink dusting his cheeks. Something Ion couldn’t help but find quite endearing.

The two continued to sit like that in a comfortable silence for what felt like an eternity, not that either minded. The only noise in the room was the clock on the wall, ticking time away, and the TV, though it was at near minimum volume.

After sometime though, Ion noticed the other tensing and shuffling a bit in his own seat. “You don’t have to force yourself to tell me what happened,” Ion said softly, knowing the other hated sharing his feelings. He’d gotten a lot better at it mind you. Especially after Ion offered him a comfort zone by allowing him an escape in his small apartment, a place where he wouldn’t be questioned or judged and could simply come to calm down.  

Sync looked over at the other, a small frown on his face, clearly not satisfied with the other’s words.

“I know you will tell me when you feel ready to. You don’t have to force it now,” Ion continued, softly grabbing the other’s hand. This made Sync blush once more, but he seemed more relaxed.

“Okay...” he muttered low, barely above whisper and looking down at their hands, giving a small squeeze. A promise. He would definitely tell later, but not right now. And that was fine.

Ion smiled softly before gently pressing his lips to the other’s forehead. A promise to listen.


End file.
